Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is an 18-year old girl from Texas who moves to New York to live her dream, but instead becomes the nanny for four rambunctious kids. Personality Jessie is an idealistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. She's currently working as a nanny to earn money for her college. Character History In "New York, New Nanny", Jessie moves to New York. She is given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri sees her out on the street. She denies, but is hired anyway. She then moves into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 13-year old who tries to reshape the world, Ravi, a 10-year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US, and Luke, the 12-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman who she gets a crush on, and Bertram, the frosty butler who assists her in raising the kids. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", Jessie saves Mr. Kipling from being evicted from the building by the snobby owner Mrs. Chesterfield. In "Used Karma", she accepts a lunch date with Tony, and Emma gives her advice from teen magazines. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", she teams up with Luke to beat the rival paintball team that wins every year. In "One Day Wonders", a record producer spots Jessie and Luke performing in the park and promises them fame, convincing them to shoot a music video. However, Jessie and Luke start to cause problems when they fight over the spotlight. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", Jessie gets worried about Zuri's imaginary friends, so she tries to find her a real one at the park. However, Zuri befriends a formal clown with a colorful personality named Nana Banana and begins to favor her over Jessie, much to Jessie's dismay. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", she hires a math tutor for Luke who is in love with him, and forces him to go out on a date with her before things get a little creepy. In "A Christmas Story", Jessie is left in charge of bringing the Christmas spirit to Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. But when their parents get stranded at the airport during a blizzard, things soon go wrong. In "Star Wars", she and Emma vie for moviestar Jordan Taylor's attention when he visits the Ross household. In "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?", Jessie tries to sort out the kids' problems by trying to get Luke and Ravi to resolve their fight, trying to convince Emma that she's not ready for high heel shows, and helping raise money for Zuri to buy a new doll by setting up a lemonade stand. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", she struggles with the New York City Subway System while taking Emma, Ravi, and Zuri to a cultural fair at Battery Park. In "Romancing the Crone", Jessie and Zuri must find a way to retrieve Mrs. Ross's tiara from Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace after accidentally dropping it there. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", she reads Zuri a bedtime story which takes the whole gang to the medieval times. Memorable Quotes New York, New Nanny *''Jessie: (to Emma)'' "Go out there and kick some asteroid!" Used Karma *''J'essie: (to herself about Taylor Lautner) "Off, on, off, on, off, on."' *Jessie'': (to Tony) "Come on. All day long you've been trying to get with this!" *''Jessie'': (to kids) "Guys, it's just a movie. Hold my hand!!!!!!" Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:O'Keefe Family Category:Young Adults Category:Nannies